


The Secretary 2

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [24]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Office Sex, Roleplay, dom!Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying late at the office again with Dr. Chilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secretary 2

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long, over six months, but here's some filth for you to read (in typical me fashion, 9 pages long).

Frederick’s office could be a most pleasant place to be. The lights were turned off, aside from the desk lamps where he worked and the one next to the leather couch. He had expertly lit the fireplace before you arrived. The flames raged wonderfully in their frame, casting a pleasant and cozy light upon the room. It felt a far more intimate space than a hospital administrator’s office.

You sat on the leather couch with your legs stretched comfortably, finishing grading papers while Frederick typed away at his desk.  He had messaged you early that he was going to stay overtime to go over several files and reports, to speed up the meetings he had next week. With your car once again in the shop, you asked Ivan to drop you at the hospital. Might as well keep each other company and get some work done together.

You smile to yourself as you grade the last monograph. A little, red, circled ‘A’, with a ‘Well done’ underneath and a bibliography recommendation in the margin. You cast it aside on the coffee table and stretch, happy in the knowledge of a lighter weekend ahead. You look over the backrest of the couch to settle your eyes on what you have just deemed your prize for catching up with all that grading.

The shadows cast on his face by his laptop and desk lamp gave him a severe look. It does not make him any less handsome, he just seems sterner and rather irate.  It was a good look on him. Your eyes go over his hair and the bridge of his nose, the glasses perched on his face. You settle for a while on his soft lips and allow yourself the moment to fantasize about the tickle and scratching of his stubble when he kisses your neck.

He feels you staring. “What is it?” He asks, glancing at you over his glasses.

“Nothing.” You say with a smile, “Just admiring.”

He raises an eyebrow but his lips form a small smile nonetheless, he loves hearing stuff like that. He turns to his laptop.

“How’s it going?” You ask referring to his work.

“I’m just about finished. You can start getting ready to leave.”

_Good._

You slip off the couch and saunter to his desk, not before stopping by the door to lock it. The sound of the latch falling into place makes him look up and he watches you walk toward him. You smile innocently as you walk behind his chair, trailing a hand up his arm and settling both on his shoulders. You squeeze and he moans softly, stretching his neck and sighing.

You massage his shoulders and watch him type the last sentences of his report. You touch and caress his neck, before following the line of his ears with the tip of your fingers. Frederick shivers, causing him to misspell a word.

“You made a little mistake there, doctor.” You point out teasingly.

“You’re distracting me.” He replies.

“I think distraction is just what you need. You’ve been working so hard this week, Dr. Chilton.” You tell him, squeezing his shoulders again.

Frederick smiles to himself. So he’s Dr. Chilton now, huh?

“Is that so? I have not noticed I’ve been working more than usual.” He says, “What do you suggest I do to unwind?”

“Oh, I don’t know, doctor. That’s up to you to decide, since you’re the boss.” You reply coyly, running your fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

His eyes flutter shut and it takes all he has not the writhe at the sensation when you scratch his scalp.

He sees what you’re up to, not that your method has been subtle.

Frederick goes over the last paragraph of his report, saves the document, and closes his laptop. He leans completely against the backrest of his chair and your hands slide down to his chest.

“And have you finished all your work, miss?” He continues, happy to play along. He brings a hand to caress one of your forearms.

“Why yes, sir.” He can hear the smile in your voice.

“The filing too?

“Of course, sir.”

“Then why are you still here after hours?” He asks.

He feels you lean over him, arms stretching over his shoulders and your hands settling on and caressing his stomach. “You.” A warm whisper on his ear.

“Hm.” He feigns disinterest while trying to ignore the warm feeling the statement produces. It was not apt for the moment. He clears his throat, “That’s inappropriate and unnecessary office behavior.”

“Oh…is it also inappropriate if I tell you that you look very handsome with your glasses, Dr. Chilton?” You continue talking softly.

“Yes.”

“And this too?” You ask before pressing kisses on his ear and temple. He lifts his hands to grasps your forearms and lets you kiss him, enjoying your lips on his skin.

“Terribly so. You’re crossing a line.” He says.

“I don’t see you stopping me, sir.” You reply as you nuzzle his neck.

He stifles a pleasurable sigh and slaps a hand against his desk. “Come here”

You walk around the chair and lean your bottom on the edge of the desk close to him. Frederick pushes his chair back a little to look at you comfortably. You smile innocently as he takes off his glasses.

“Are you looking to be rewarded for doing your job or are you trying to provoke a punishment?” He asks, maintaining a stern look while his fingers reach to touch our legs.

“None of those. Just whatever you want to give me, doctor.” You say moving your legs slightly apart. His hand slides between them and grasps your thigh; his thumb caresses your skin over the mesh of your stay up stockings.

He smiles and inches his hand upward, sliding under your plaited skirt and pinching the skin of your inner thigh to make you jump.

“Maybe that’s why I keep you around, for all the pretty things you say.” He tells you. His thumb soothes the spot before his hands caresses the mound of your pubis. His fingers press firmly over the soft silk of your underwear and you can’t help a soft moan as he pressed into your slit. “And all the lovely sounds you make.”

He traces the outline of your slit, slowly and firmly over the silk. You bite your lip and try not to grind against his hand. He watches your expression change with arousal, eyes becoming heavy with desire, your chest moving a little quicker as you become excited and he relishes in the fact that is all for him, just from the touch of his fingers.

“Open your blouse.” He instructs. His cock was growing hard, he wanted to stroke himself but he got an idea to tease you just the way you like it. 

You unbutton your blouse without hesitation as you stare at him intently. You part the clothing to expose your bra. He surprises you when he roughly pushes your panties aside to slip two fingers between your folds. You whine softly at the hot contact as he continues to pleasure you.

He takes a breath, “…Play with your nipples.”

Frederick makes you gasp by flicking your clit. You feel a flash of heat cover your body. You lower your blouse and the straps from your shoulders, and expose your breast. You sigh as you squeeze them and pinch your nipples, and suppress a smile as Frederick’s serious face falls, jaw slacking. He lets out a breathy whimper at the sight of you.

He slips his fingers inside you. “You are so wet.” You give him a little nod, concentrating on not making too many sounds. He stares at your face and breasts as he continues to thrust his fingers. You can’t help the shaky little breaths that escape you as he moves them faster.

You start grinding yourself against his hand. Being with him like this in his office has gotten you excited quickly, especially with the way he was looking at you.

He stands and steps close, your hands grab at his shirt. He pushes a third finger and you whine against his lips, “Oh, doctor Chilton”, before he kisses you. He cradles the back of your head as he nips at your lower lip and dwells into your mouth. You melt under his intensity, fully resting on the desk’s edge, knees a little shaky. You pull him closer, his tie pin cold against your skin.

“Is his what you wanted?” He asks pulling from the kiss but remaining pressed against you. He slips his fingers to roll your clit. He smirks as your eyes flutter and you release a shaky breath.

“Yes.”

“You seemed very confident about getting it.” He replies.

You smile and start loosening his tie, “I think what I want is also what you want.”

“Is that right?”

“Mmm-hm…” You busy yourself with kisses on his neck. You feel him pull and push your panties off your hips and you wiggle to get them off. He grasps your waist with both hands to turn you around facing the desk.

“I guess you won’t mind this then.” He says pulling at the zipper of your skirt and pushing it down. You step out of it, feeling his hands over your ass and squeezing it. He pulls your blouse off and unclasps you bra.  You slip it off and hesitate for a second before handing it to Frederick, confronting the vulnerability of being so exposed in his hospital office. He places a kiss of you shoulder and throws the garments aside.

He grabs your hips, lifts and tilts them toward him. You place your hands on his desk for balance and wait for a moment, standing on your toes. You feel and hear him unbuckling and unzipping his pants. He presses against you and you feel his cock slide between your legs, nestling between your folds. He nudges one of your legs to close slightly and you understand what he’s up to.

Frederick leans against you, his hands at either side of yours on the desk. He begins thrusting his hips and you can’t help whining softly. With each thrust the head of his cock brushes against your clit, swollen and reaching for attention. The thick shaft does nothing but tease you mercilessly. His cock slides slick between our legs, allowing you to feel him pressed tightly and hot against you, but not inside you. The position gave him everything while denying you.

You close your eyes and let your head drop forward. You concentrate on the feeling, your breath quickening as you grow more aroused from the teasing. He kisses your shoulder and neck, his hands caress their way up your arms, stopping to cradle and fondle your breasts.

“This is mean, Dr. Chilton.” You struggle to tell him, your legs starting to tremble with every brush of his cock on your clit.

“I thought we wanted the same thing.” He is just as breathless as you.

“I-“ You’re cut off by your own gasp as he gives your nipples a tweak. “I had something…a little different in mind.”

He curls his arms around you, holding you tight. He nips at the skin of your neck and shoulder, making you writhe against him at the feeling. He groans loudly before catching himself.

He takes a breath, “Like what?”

“Well, for one, I supposed you’d be fucking me properly on this desk.”

“Patience, my dear girl.” He whispered in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. He stops moving and drags a hand down your stomach to your slit. He starts to stimulate your clit, pulling a long moan from you. You bite your lower lip, worried you were getting too loud for discretion.

“Why don’t clear the desk so I can take you properly on it?” He says, and you can practically hear that smug little smile of his.

You grab the books and papers on the surface in front of you and you put them aside.  Your hands were trembling slightly and your hips buckled on their own at the continued stimulation. You start giggling as you reach for the pen and note pad in the corner, feeling giddy, silly and incredibly horny. Whatever you expected, a quick clothed fuck or just some fondling before heading home made winding up practically naked and trembling in his office an exciting surprise. He seemed rather comfortable with it.

He gives you a sudden smack on the ass, “What are you laughing about?”

“Nothing.” You say, between giggles, placing the last files aside on top of the others.

“I’ll give you something to laugh about.” He delivers another, louder, smack on your rump.

“Don’t, they’ll hear us.” You gasp at the sting.

He steps back and turns you around. “No one walks this floor at night. I have you all to myself.”

You help him hoists you quickly unto the desk and with a small push on your chest, he instructs you to lay back. He pulls your hips to the edge of the desks and lifts your legs to rest on his shoulders. You grin at the sight of Frederick’s head framed by your heels. These little scenarios were always so much fun. Frederick feels and acts so confident in taking what he wants.

Frederick runs his hands over the top of your feet, down the length of your legs, caressing you through the mesh of your stockings. He enjoys the softness of your skin as he moves to grab your waist.  You lift your arms and grab unto the edge of desk above your head. “Oh, Dr. Chilton…” you practically purr, voice heavy with desire. His grip on your waist tightens and he enjoys the control he feels as you tense in anticipation of his next move. He shifts closer and thrusts his hips, pushing into you and eliciting a soft little whimper from you that makes his ears hot. He can't take his eyes off you, your eyes staring back, lips swollen from trying to keep quiet. Your naked skin flushed and presented to him on his office desk. What a vision!

He bites his lower lip as he pulls back and thrusts again, establishing a slow, torturous pace. He watches your back arch as he fills you with his cock. Your breathy, little moans light his arousal even more. You’re so responsive to his touches, enjoying him as much as he enjoys you, making him feel like a man. His fingers dig into your skin as he tries to concentrate on his breathing, wanting to prolong this moment, his pleasure building with each thrust of his cock into your hot cunt. He had you all to himself, so beautiful and so willing. His hips move faster and harder, he feels you clench around him, your hands still holding unto the edge of the desk as your body bounces with his thrusts. 

Having you like this in his office gave him such a thrill, a sense of power in fucking you in his office. Some of his employees could be walking by his door and hear your moans and whimpers and know it’s him causing you such pleasure, him taking what he wants in his hospital. Just as he's always fantasized.

He leans over you a little more, to run his hands over your body. “Doctor…” You moan his title after his thumb traces your lips; his hands caress your shoulders and chest. He squeezes your breast before continuing his way down your torso, caressing your stomach and sides, feeling your labored breath. “My sweet, sweet girl.” He gives you a smirk before kissing one of your ankles.

You respond with a fleeting grin when he shifts one of his hands, to flick your clit with his thumb. You release a shuddering breath and the pleasure gathered at your lower belly tightens, your legs tense, and your orgasm washes through. A luxurious warmth under your skin.

Frederick watches your face, a silent shout of pleasure. Groaning, he continues thrusting, feeling you clench around him, his own pleasure becoming unbearably tight. He pushes your legs off his shoulders and you wrap them around his waists. He bends over you, gathering you under him as your hands grasp at his shirt. Your neck and shoulder muffle his moans. The sound of skin slapping skin grows louder as his thrusts quickens in desperation. The heat, your little gasps, your finger digging into his back, was too much. He kisses you as the pleasure uncurls; his lips and gasps make a trail down your neck.

Your breathing fills the silence of his office. You both lay still for a moment. Frederick kisses his way down your body as he pulls away. His tongue dwells between your folds for a taste of you both, before righting himself and helping you up. You slip off the desk and lean against it, a little light headed. You watch Frederick gather your rumpled clothes and hand them to you with a sheepish grin. You smile back and take them. He envelopes you in a hug, trapping your hands against his chest. He presses sweet, shy kisses against your lips.

“I’m going to make you dinner.” He whispers in a promising tone.

You laugh and push him slightly to look at his face, “Please, remember that reheating the leftovers of the dinner _I_ made does not constitute making me dinner.”

He pouts. “It was one time! I was tired and left the hospital late.”

“I know, just a fair reminder.” You tell him, moving away toward his private bathroom. “I’m going to make myself presentable once more; I suggest you do the same.”  

Frederick laughs softly to himself, still not believing his luck, as he watches you walk in his office in nothing but heels and stockings.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Feedback, comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. If you would like to read an specific situation or have me include something in a future installment, you can write your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
